The Ballad of Mona Lisa Song Fic
by SlaughteredVanity
Summary: Say what you mean, tell me I'm right, and let the sun rain down on me.


I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Panic at the Disco.

The Ballad of Mona Lisa

_**She paints her fingers with a close precision.**_

_**He starts to notice empty bottles of gin.**_

_**And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for**_

"Mona this isn't right, we only had to do this once" Caleb pleaded with the drunken dark haired girl, reminding them of the time "A" tried to break him and Hannah up.

Mona Giggled. "There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for."

Mona started to climb on top of him.

_**A lonely speaker in a conversation  
>Her words were swimming through his ears again<br>"There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for"**_

"Mona you're drunk." Said an annoyed Caleb, he was beginning to regret coming over here, he knew something wasn't right. She claimed she need someone to help her back up the data on her computer, little did he know he would be watching her back up on him. He pushed her off of him onto the couch next to him.

"Caleb c'mon, just this one time." Mona begged. Caleb sighed and impulsively took Mona's face in his hands, cradling it, and kisses her passionately on the lips. Mona sighed, moaning softly into his mouth and returned the favor sliding her tongue gently across his lips.

_**Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe**_

Mona stood up and without a world took his hand and guided him up to her room. Caleb watched her as he followed her up the stairs. When they got to the room, she shut the door, and gently pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him softly trailing the kissed from his neck to his lips. Caleb placed his hands on Mona's hip while she grinded slowly again his hard-on.

_**Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<strong>_

"Mmm, don't stop." Caleb groaned. Mona leaned in to lift off Caleb's shirt and scooted her hips back to unbutton his pants and slide them down. Caleb did the same to her.

"You really don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Mona moaned into his ear.

_**He senses something, call it desperation  
>Another dollar, another day<br>And if she had the proper words to say,  
>She would tell him<br>But she'd have nothing left to sell him**_

Mona's grinding got more and more intense, her hips dropping down on his hard member. Caleb sat up and kissed her, before wrapping his arms around her and flipping over so that he was not on top.

"Let me give it a try, Doll." Caleb said sliding a hand around her waist. Mona jumped slightly and giggled, letting out a moan. Caleb's hand went lower, moans escaped Mona's mouth as she raised her hips begging for more.

"You like that?" Caleb said flirtatiously.

_**Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe**_

Caleb slid his hand over her pussy, plunging a finger in, then pulling it back out, teasing her. He slid two fingers in and moved them around her. Mona moaned, and he removed his fingers from her, licking her juices off. He then positioned his member at her opening, sliding in gently, letting out a groan.

Mona moaned as Caleb began thrusting, sliding her well manicured nails down his back.

_**Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<strong>_

A grin grew on Mona's face as she used all her strength to roll Caleb over and take her rightful place on top. She rode him, slow at first then sped up rocking her hip and exploring the new depth.

_**Mona Lisa, yeah**_

_**Please don't, Please don't**_

_**Mona Lisa**_

_**Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe**_

Caleb's moans escalated as he began to reach his climax. He began thrusting his hips upward, in sync with Mona's riding. Caleb reached his orgasm, shooting his load into her. Mona's exhaled loudly as she reached her orgasm as well, before collapsing on top of Caleb, laying her head on his chest. Caleb ran his fingers threw her hair and kissed the top of her hair.

_**Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<strong>_

_**Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe**_

Caleb's phone vibrated, he grabbed it off the nightstand before looking at the caller I.D. It was Hannah. He looked at Mona, and she returned the stare. He kissed Mona's lips, before placing a finger over them, shushing her. He answered the phone "Hey Hannah!" While Mona quietly giggled as she got up and began to put her clothes on.

_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for.**_


End file.
